


A Favor and a Gift

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Centaurs, Cursebreaker Draco, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goblins, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Librarian Hermione, Merpeople, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Thank you for being my alpha, Very Americanized I'm sorry, Wordsmith Musings, house elf, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: As a gift for Hermione, Draco has commissioned a story for her all about how they (re) met. Part mystery, part love story it would be perfect...if he didn't keep chiming in and bothering the writer!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N look, I probably have about two minutes before he gets here. I just want you to know that this whole thing is a favor. I know, I know, I should have known better then to agree to a favor for a Slytherin but what's done is done. If you had seen his face when he asked, well, the man is in love and I've always had a soft spot for that. Anyway, just wanted you to know where things stood before we dove in further.
> 
> (I of course own none of this, and if you don't like to have your reading interrupted by opinionated Slytherins then this may not be the fic for you. )

Hermione stretched and rolled out the knots in her neck. The library was quiet which, if she was being honest, was her preference. Sure, she should have been aching for students to be clamoring to use the space, to love it like she did but….

She flicked her wand, sending the returns back to the shelves and turned her attention to the requests from professors. Neville had asked for a few rare texts and she smiled to herself thinking about how a trip to Paris might be in order to get her hands on them.

Crookshanks trotted into the room and leapt gracefully on her desk. She scratched behind his ears distractedly while she read through the other notes. It wasn't until he batted at her with his paw that she noticed he had dropped a parchment near her elbow. Hermione had forbidden owls in the library, as well trained as they were she wasn't going to risk harm to the books, so Crookshanks was the go between. In true cat like fashion he had ignored bribes and reason but just decided to do it one day. 

Unrolling the parchment she smiled to see Harry's sloppy handwriting and overuse of exclamation points.

_ Hermione _

_ How's the school year going? Have you terrified the first years yet? I'm sure they are half afraid and half in love with you! Anyway, I've run into a bit of a situation with one of my investigations that I think will require the "Granger touch!' Can't put too much in writing but it involves a robberies and research. Are you free Thursday? Could take you to lunch and explain the whole thing. _

_ Now, to be upfront. Malfoy's been the one called in from the curse breaker department to deal with this. I know you've been cordial over the past few years but I didn't want to spring it on you! He is the best they have though Hermione, a damn good curse breaker and focused on the job. Have you seen him recently? How he manages to keep looking so good while working so hard is beyond.. _

**Hold up, hold up. Who is writing this? I told you no editorial meddling didn't I? **

** _ I'm sure it's what Potter was thinking _ **

**Infuriating man! Now stay out.** ** **

Hermione smiled in anticipation. Being the Hogwarts librarian was a dream come true, but being able to dip in and help various ministry branches with research was an unexpected bonus. The wealth of knowledge in the library, and her ability to wield it, was beginning to be a sought after commodity. McGonagall appreciated having various departments in debt to Hogwarts and was only to happy to have Hermione use time for research or take an occasional trip to assist.

Tapping the letter thoughtfully she read through what Harry had said about Malfoy being involved. She hadn't really thought of him, much, since graduation. He'd kept a low profile, worked hard, and eventually had been welcomed back into most of polite society. Harry, in his usual way, had basically insisted they become friendly and now Malfoy was occasionally mentioned in Harry's letters or showed up at ministry functions. They’d bantered a bit at the last one, it had been fine. Hermione couldn't see any reason why working with him would be a problem, as long as kept any insults to himself.

Jotting a quick reply she attached it to Crookshanks and gave him a grateful pat before turning back to her work.

***

Harry appeared near Draco's desk brandishing a letter. "Hermione's in" he announced "meeting her on Thursday for lunch." Draco looked up, gray eyes carefully blank and nodded. "Oh" Harry continued "and yes I did mention you were on the case and she said, and I quote, 'Malfoy is quite good from what I've heard, I'll be interested to see his approach. As long as he's civil I don't see why it would be a problem." Harry smiled at Draco, who refused to give him the satisfaction of reacting.

"Alright Potter" he drawled "I'll keep to acceptable topics like the weather and quidditch as long as she keeps her hexes and right hook to herself."

"She's not much for quidditch" Harry said "but the rest sounds fine." Taking his leave, Harry headed off and Draco sat staring at the memo on his desk without seeing a word. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I wish you could see him, lounging effortlessly with his smirk firmly in place. It's a little hard to work with him trying to nonchalantly read over my shoulder while pretending to study his fingernails. Not to mention the muttered comments. Honestly! Why did he come to me if he's going to micromanage everything? He did spell a cup of never ending tea so that is at least helpful. Of course I think it's just to try and eliminate one more reason why I need to get up, but still.

Draco stood in front of the mirror discarding yet another set of robes. He groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. This was ridiculous, why was he getting so worked up over Granger? He thought back to the last ministry event and how they'd sparred over some of the latest proposed legislation. He'd forgotten how much fun it was to face off against someone who didn't take his bullshit. He also couldn't miss how beautiful and alive she'd looked as she argued, with her expressive face and eyes full of fire. What had surprised him was the overwhelming desire he had to pull her close and kiss her until she was breathless. Tamping down that traitorous line of thought he pulled on the robes he'd just discarded and with a frown apparated away.

Draco wasn’t sure how he felt coming back to Hogwarts. All of the old anxieties bubbled up and he felt like he was 16 again. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arm where the Dark Mark stained his skin. Harry gave him a sympathetic smile, but said nothing.

Nearing the castle doors, they spotted a figure standing at the top of the stairs. Hair teased by the wind so it floated around her face and the same breeze twitching and fluttering her robes. As they got closer, Hermione turned and gave them a radiant smile and her brown eyes sparkled.

** _Brown? Really. That’s the best you can do?_ **

**Ugh, ALRIGHT!**

Draco felt like he was drowning in in honey and caramel and cinnamon. Her eyes were more then just beautiful, they sparked and flashed with intelligence. Of course, seeing her eyes meant looking at her face, and her figure and..well..let’s just say that Hermione Granger looked just as good as he remembered. 

**Better?**

** _Quite_ **

She hugged Harry warmly and then turned to face him. Draco swallowed nervously, wondering if he’d get any kind of welcome at all. She shocked him by putting a hand on his arm and saying “nice to see you Malfoy.”

“You too Granger” he replied trying to regain his composure “I’ll admit seeing you was pretty much the only bright spot of this whole trip.”

“Not exactly excited to be back at your old stomping grounds?” she said understandingly and he just shrugged.

“So, lunch?” Harry broke in, turning towards Hogsmeade

“Yes” Hermione said, grabbing his arm “but this way.” Harry and Draco shrugged at each other and followed the swish of her robes as she led them into the castle, past the library entrance and to a discreet set of doors nearby. They found themselves in a cozy space that was living room, dining room and kitchen combined. She gestured to the table and levitated soup and sandwiches over. 

“I thought you all might prefer some privacy” she said, in answer to Harry’s questioning look “For the discussion and to save you from...unwanted public attention.”

Draco looked down at his plate, he hadn’t told Harry but he’d been dreading going to the Three Broomsticks. He may have been forgotten for the most part in London, but Hogsmeade was much smaller and had been much closer to the battle. Hermione nudged him with her foot and gave him a small, understanding smile.

After catching up on all the gossip of Hogwarts and London

** _Oh please, are you trying to spare my feelings here?_ **

**I don’t know what you are talking about**

** _They teased me mercilessly for my recent, quite public, breakup. Then Hermione expertly dodged any questions about her own dating life. Harry waxed poetic about the Weaselette. There, fixed it for you._ **

**You are maddening**

** _So I’ve been told_ **

Hermione set the dishes to wash and brought over a fresh pot of tea. She looked expectantly at Harry who sighed, ran his hands through his already messy hair and pulled out a file. He laid out a series of photographs, inside each one and object rotated slowly so you could see all sides. “Each of these objects have been stolen over the last year” Harry explained. “These three from private collections and these two from Muggle museums.” Hermione frowned and looked carefully at the photos.

“What’s the connection?” she asked and Draco cleared his throat

“At each robbery there was a similar trace of magic. Like cast off ends of spells or bits of magic that overflowed.”

“You noticed the similarities” Hermione said, it was a statement not a question

“I did” he conceded “The three taken from private collections were Pureblood families and Ministry protocol is to bring along a cursebreaker...just in case.” Hermione shuddered, she could only guess what sort of unpleasantness could lay in wait in a manor house. “I’m rather, sensitive, to magic” Draco continued “And each house was overflowing with magic that didn’t belong. Two might have been coincidence but after the third I gave each cursebreaker a diagnostic to run at any crime scene with a stolen object.”

“So, why are you here?” she asked curiously.

“None of these objects have shown up for sale.” Harry said “We haven’t gotten a whiff of them appearing anywhere and the families they were taken from are...formidable.” Draco snorted something that sounded like “understatement” Harry glared at him “We were hoping you could figure out the connection. Maybe we could use that to track them down.”

Hermione leaned back thoughtfully, mind already whirling with interest “I’ll have to check with McGonagall” she said “But I’d love to help.”

Harry’s face cleared “Brilliant! McGonagall already knows. The objects came from fairly influential donors of the minister so this is top priority. Which is why” he continued, glancing at Draco “The Minister has assigned Draco to the case for as long as it takes.”

“What” Draco said sharply, glaring at Harry, who had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. 

“I was going to tell you” Harry muttered “eventually. I just needed to make sure you showed up.”

Draco leaned back and Hermione smothered a smile at how much like a petulant child he looked.

** _Malfoy’s are not petulant_ **

**Hey, that memory came straight from Hermione so take it up with her**

** _I shall_ **

“Oh I see” Draco said sarcastically “Am I just supposed to bunk in the Slytherin dungeon until this thing gets sorted out?” 

“Of course not” Harry said a bit too jovially “the Headmistress said the Castle would set you up with some quarters nearby.” As if on cue there was a groaning and creaking of stone, they all whirled around to see a door appearing out of nowhere next to Hermione’s fireplace.

“You’re joking” she said with a groan and Draco got up to investigate. He opened it to find a set of rooms very similar to the ones he had just been in, with doors leading off to a bedroom and bathroom. 

“You’ll be happy to know Granger” Draco drawled “That we aren’t roommates. The Castle has given me a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen all of my own. Also” he checked the door “There is a lock on both sides so your modesty will remain intact.”

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and Harry laughed at the childish response. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you two to settle in!” Draco and Hermione both looked at him with surprise “What?” he said “Ginny’s expecting me home. We’ll floo call tomorrow after you’ve gotten your investigation started. Just going to say goodbye to McGonagall on my way out.” Before they could react, he had hopped up and shut the door behind him.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a beat before she groaned and went back to the kitchen “I need something stronger then tea” she declared and rummaged in the back of a cupboard, finally unearthing a dusty bottle of Firewhiskey. 

“I don’t drink all that much” Draco said “But a little chaser for that news would be appreciated.” He flopped on the couch and Hermione curled up in an armchair.

“So….” she said, before trailing off. Draco just raised an eyebrow and threw back the firewhiskey. 

“Indeed” he answered, studying the empty glass. 

“Uh, I’m sorry” Hermione said, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt and Draco looked up in surprise “I know that Hogwarts doesn’t have the...best...memories for you and it’s not like we are close or anything and now you are stuck with me until we figure this out.” 

He looked at her carefully, and she could see that he was choosing his words carefully “Hogwarts would not be my first choice for a long term posting” he admitted “But, I meant what I said about it being nice to see you.” Her eyebrows flew up in surprise and he shrugged “What? You’re smart, you’re interesting and for some inexplicable reason you’ve decided to forgive me. That’s not a combination to be ignored.” 

A smile played at the corners of her mouth and she wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Well, considering Neville and Blaise and I are the only staff under the age of forty… it’ll be nice having you around as well.”

Draco had forgotten Blaise had taken the flying instructor position, he had been meaning to respond to that owl for a good month now…..shaking his head to clear the thought he refocused on Hermione. Sticking out a hand he gave a half smile “Friends?” he asked. 

She tilted her head and gazed at him thoughtfully before taking his hand in hers “Friends” she agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’ve been instructed to make this a “slow burn, really make them work for it.” I tried explaining that there is a difference between a slow burn and a dissertation but he just raised an eyebrow and glared at me. Ugh, have I mentioned he is infuriating? If they weren’t so damn in love I’d walk away from this whole project. But, he claims there is a plot twist that I don’t know about yet. Plus, I think he knows I’m a sucker for a good mystery and is using that to keep me on. Ah well, onward, if you have any complaints about the pace take it up with the “architect” of the story. I’m doing my best to keep him in line.

It felt strange to Hermione to wake up and know that Draco Malfoy was on the other side of the wall. She didn’t have any lingering fear or hatred of him. She’d long ago come to terms with the fact that he’d been a scared and coerced boy just trying to keep himself and his family alive. His actions post war certainly showed that he’d changed. It was just that she never imagined their paths would cross and certainly not in this fashion. They were, friends? Colleagues? However temporary of course but still. She shrugged and started getting ready for the day.

Draco’s thoughts were running nearly parallel to Hermione’s. Waking up he’d felt that old disconnect between who he had been and who he was now. He wasn’t here as a student, he reminded himself, he was working, this was just part of the job. Hermione was a valuable asset to getting that done. He valiantly tried not to think of Hermione and what she was probably doing, showering and dressing and getting ready for the day. The last thing he needed was distracting thoughts about someone he had to work so closely with. He would have to be very careful to stay focused on the task at hand. The sooner he was done and leaving Hogwarts the better. 

He was startled by a knock at the door. Opening it carefully, he saw the smiling face of Blaise Zabini. “Hey there!” Blaise cried, barreling in to Draco’s rooms “A little otter told me that you’d arrived and might be staying around for a while.”

“An...otter?” Draco asked in confusion

“Hermione” Blaise said dismissively “Her patronus? An otter. Oh nevermind.” He flung himself down on the couch and surveyed his friend. 

Draco shifted uncomfortably “I meant to write” he said a bit defensively and Blaise laughed

“Sure you did. Just were...otherwise engaged.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Draco huffed in annoyance. “Well, you are here now.” Blaise continued “Breakfast? I trust you remember where the Great Hall is. You can sit by me, I’ll protect you from the scary first years.” He looked his friend over critically “Or possibly from the 6th and 7th year girls. They will like this brooding look.” 

Draco punched his friend in the shoulder but happily followed him to the Great Hall. He’d almost forgotten how Blaise’s overwhelming manner could be such a relief when he was feeling uncertain. True to his word, Blaise kept up a constant stream of conversation so Draco didn’t even notice the reaction he was getting in the Great Hall. If he had, he would have been relieved that it was more related to a stranger being at breakfast then any link to his past. 

Hermione smiled over her tea. Blaise was...a force. She was glad he was there, he was definitely a lively addition, and she could see Draco looking more relaxed then he had since he stepped on the grounds yesterday. On her way out of the Great Hall she stopped by the two men. “I have some classes to support until about 10. Malfoy, do you want to meet in the library then and we’ll get started?” He nodded and she waved and smiled.

Draco watched her go and then turned when Blaise gave a snort of laughter. “Pick your jaw up off the floor mate” Blaise murmured “You don’t want everyone to know you have a hard on for the school librarian.” Draco opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Instead turning back to his breakfast.

Blaise lent him a broom and Draco spent the next hour reveling in the freedom of being back in the air at Hogwarts. He was able to play Quidditch some on the interdepartment teams but it was nothing like being able to just  _ fly _ out here. He looped back towards the castle, not wanting to be late to meet Hermione. 

Eyes adjusting to the darkness of the library, he spotted her trying to reach a book on a tall shelf. Laughing to himself he came up behind her and plucked the book off the shelf. He handed it to her with a smile and said “Forget you’re a witch Granger?”

She blushed a little and he watched the color creep down her neck and disappear into her robes. “No” she scolded “I just try to use as little magic in the library as possible. There are enough competing forces in here without adding more.” Draco bowed slightly in acknowledgement and followed her back to the front desk. 

Holding the gate open she ushered him behind the desk. He whistled slightly “I always wondered what it would be like to be back here.” He admitted “It is quite a feeling of power.” 

Hermione laughed slightly “Definite perk of being a staff member” she agreed. Leading him over to a large table she added the book to the pile that was teetering on one edge. “I pulled a few things off the shelves for starter reading.” Draco rolled his eyes at her definition of “a few” but Hermione didn’t notice. “I thought that maybe you could tell me what you know and that would give us an idea of where we begin.” Hermione noticed that Draco was glancing around the library “There is a privacy charm on the area so we can’t be seen or heard.”

Draco swallowed hard at that, images of what they could be doing besides research inside a charm like that swamped his vision.

**No, absolutely not.**

** _What. It is what I was thinking, you might as well elaborate. I’m sure the readers will be more than eager. _ **

**I don’t care. We aren’t starting...that…this early on.**

** _Prude_ **

**Maybe I am. What of it?**

** _You do know what you signed up to write, don’t you_ **

**Yes, but I need to work up to it. Besides, YOU were the one who said you wanted to make this a “slow burn”**

** _Fine. _ **

Hermione pulled out the file that Harry had left with them and laid the pictures out in a row. Quill poised she turned expectantly to Draco. He looked at her, not knowing what she wanted “Tell me what you know” she prompted “Anything at all. About the object or where it came from or, well, anything.”

Draco picked up two photo and slid them over towards her. “These were the ones taken from the Muggle museums” he said “The first one is a Kudu horn, according to the catalog file it had carvings on it and was hollowed out. It had been in the museum collection for about twenty years and was acquired from a private collector.” Hermione nodded, jotting down notes as he went. “This one was taken from the British Museum” Hermione’s eyes shot up and Draco nodded in acknowledgement “It is an astrolabe that they say came from Ancient Greece. Once again a private collector was the previous owner.” 

“Do they know who the collector was in either case?” Hermione broke in 

“It wasn’t in the file and the registrar was going to dig in around and see what she could find”

“Alright” Hermione said “So the ones from private collections?”

Draco grabbed the three remaining photos. “This was taken from the Avery family” it appeared to be a necklace made of stones and shark teeth “All we got so far was that it had been in the family for about twenty years and no one knows why the Grandfather bought it in the first place.” Hermione picked up the photo and studied the necklace carefully before moving on to the next “From the Bulstrode resident, the missing piece is this hammer. It was solid gold and used as a coat rack.” 

Hermione snorted “Not pretentious at all” and Draco smiled wryly “Let me guess” she added “It had been in the family for about twenty years?” Draco nodded slowly and Hermione smiled triumphantly.

“The final piece was taken from the Greengrass family” Draco went on. The name sounded familiar and she blushed slightly realizing that Draco’s ex was one of the Greengrass sisters. “Yes” he said blandly “It was Astoria by the way.” Hermione didn’t meet his eyes, just nodded and scribbled furiously. “It was silk, used by all the women for their bridal veils.” 

Hermione frowned as she lined up the pictures. There didn’t seem to be any obvious connections between the objects. They weren’t from made from similar materials or from the same time frame. Until they knew who had owned the ones in the museum there wasn’t a connection between the owners. The only link was that each piece had been in its current home for about twenty years. She rubbed her forehead in frustration and looped her hair up and out of her way. 

Draco rummaged in his bag and pulled out a small padded box. “The pictures were made from Penseive memories” he said, flipping open the box to reveal little vials “While we aren’t allowed to share unrestricted access outside of the department we do have these...well I guess stills is the best descriptor. It should let you get closer to the object and examine it for clues almost like it was right in front of you.”

“That’s brilliant” Hermione said excitedly and Draco flushed just slightly

“Thank you” he muttered and Hermione raised an eyebrow “It was my idea” he added somewhat defensively “Something I’d been tinkering with and was glad to have a reason to try out.”

“Impressive” Hermione said, turning back to her notes. “So, while I’m studying the objects and trying to figure out what is special about them and what might connect them you are going to…”

“I am going to be working on the magical signature” Draco finished “It is too similar and specific. If I can unravel any clues about it then it might lead us to who left it.” 

“Makes sense” Hermione said “Coming at it from two angles is certainly a more efficient use of time.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Draco said dryly “Now, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry and lunch is underway.” He stood up and stretched and Hermione was momentarily distracted by the ripple of muscle under his shirt. He held out a hand to her and she hesitated momentarily. “What Granger” he said with a smirk “I don’t bite.”

“A pity” she said innocently and laughed as his mouth dropped open. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N He has been surprisingly pleasant to work with recently. I’m suspicious.

Hermione poked at her lunch, mind still whirling from that morning. Draco and Blaise smirked at her over their soup “She hasn’t changed a bit” Draco said quietly 

“Oh, I don’t know mate” Blaise said “I’d say she’s grown up a lot...in all the right ways.” Draco elbowed him sharply and Blaise and let out a loud chuckle. Hermione’s eyes shot up, glaring at them, but Blaise spread his arms wide and blinked at her innocently “Just friendly banter” he said and Hermione twisted her mouth skeptically. “You know” Blaise added, like he was just thinking of it “You and Draco should take a walk before you dive back into research. You will probably have much fresher eyes if you do.”

Draco and Hermione both looked at him suspiciously but he maintained his bland look. Hermione looked like she was going to protest but Draco gave her a crooked smile “What do you say?” He asked “Care to show me what’s changed? I think if I tried to work now I’d fall asleep over my workbench.”

Hermione shrugged in defeat “You are probably right.” 

Blaise looked a little too pleased with himself. “Please note the day and time that Hermione Granger said I was right” he announced to the rest of the staff, who rolled their eyes and kept eating. 

Hermione pushed open the door to the castle and took a deep breath. Draco followed a pace behind, not wanting to crowd her too much. She smiled over her shoulder and beckoned him forward. “C’mon slowpoke” she teased and Draco’s eyes flashed

“Is that a challenge Granger” he growled and took off at a run. She laughed and took off after him. They ran all the way to the Black Lake before collapsing in a heap, breathing hard. Laying back, Draco watched Hermione’s parted lips as her chest heaved. It was distracting to say the least. He wondered when she’d gotten so…beautiful? Exquisite? Sexy? He thought back to the years since graduation. They’d run into each other a half dozen times, always in a group. He’d never spent time with her one on one and he was realizing he wanted to.

Hermione rolled over, gazing at Draco covertly. He seemed so solemn all of a sudden, what had happened? She sat up, a little self-conscious. She had been acting silly, not at all like the professional he had probably been expecting to be working with. She dusted off her robes and stared out at the lake. Why did she care so much? They were barely acquaintances, much less friends or...anything else. They’d seen each what, six or seven times at Ministry functions? She glanced at him, face heating to see how his hair was mussed and he lay sprawled out on the ground. The disheveled look worked for him, she mused, and her mind wandered to other activities that would leave him in a similar state. She tried to bring her mind sharply back into control but it had been a while since she’d spent time with a witch or wizard and it refused to behave. Quickly she stood up and dusted herself off. “Library beckons” she said with forced cheerfulness and headed back up the hill to the castle. 

Draco parted from her at the library gates, Slughorn had told him he could use his office for his research “I mean he’s barely in there” Draco said pointedly and Hermione chuckled ruefully. To say that Slughorn coasted along was an understatement, it rankled but she wasn’t really in a position to judge as he was getting on in years and had stayed on as a favor. 

Up in the library, Hermione pulled out the small Pensieve that she kept on hand and lined up the vials. She pulled closer the one labeled “necklace” and emptied the contents into the bowl. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward.

Opening her eyes she found she was in what seemed like a frozen image. There were blurs of movement around her and the only thing in sharp focus was the necklace displayed on a pedestal. She walked carefully all around it, trying to see every angle that the memory provided her. Something was darting around in the back of her mind, it looked so familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. It was strung with shark teeth and the stones were smooth and tumbled, like they’d been in the water a long time. 

Frowning, she pulled back from the memory and bottled it back up carefully. Emptying the next one she dunked her head and immediately made a beeline for the astrolabe. The familiarity was stronger here. She could almost smell the forest and sage and hear a deep rumbling voice. “Firenze” she said aloud. The Divination classroom swam into her mind. Even though she refused to take it, she had wandered in there a few times and been drawn in by the Centaur’s conversation and tools. He had an astrolabe very similar to this one, down to the markings along the rim. 

Pulling back from the memory she quickly gathered up the photos and headed out the door. She might be on to something but she needed Hagrid to confirm her idea.

** _Ahem_ **

**Oh what now**

** _Don’t you think your readers would like to know what I was up to during this_ **

**Maybe, like me, they think Hermione is more interesting overall**

** _Ouch_ **

**Truth hurts**

** _You wound me._ **

**Oh please, I don’t believe that for a second. And for your information I was just about to move the narrative over to you so if you don’t mind!**

Draco had been bent over the lab bench for a solid hour. At the last crime scene he had managed to isolate some traces of the magical signature and put it under stasis. He only had a vague plan but he thought he could try to unwind the magic and learn something about who had left it behind. Murmuring a revealing spell the tangled threads of magic sprang in to view in the box he had it contained in. Painstakingly, he began to detangle each piece, jotting down notes as he went. The defined shape slowly collapsed as he pulled individual threads and piled them together.

It wasn’t a process he could easily explain. Anyone could see the shape of magic, but not everyone could break it down into its individual pieces. He had met a few other people with the same sensitivities, but it definitely was a skill you had to be born with. 

Wiping his hand across his brow, he examined what was left. “Definitely a witch” he murmured. The magical energy was too strong to be a wizard’s. Hogwarts trained, he noted, the school left a distinctive structure to magic. “Huh” he said allowed, poking at the last pile of magic. He flipped back through his notebook to compare it to some of his previous observations. The magic appeared to be from a Pureblood. 

While the idea of Pureblood supremacy was ridiculous, and scientifically disproven, magic that was from a Pureblood line did have a specific texture to it. Draco could feel a headache starting to pound behind his eyes. They were looking for a Hogwarts trained, Pureblood witch. It seemed so incongruous but his method was sound. 

He sat down to write up his notes, hoping that Hermione was having luck from her end.

**

Down in Hagrid’s hut, Hermione was sipping tea and politely ignoring the cakes on the table. Hagrid was scratching his beard as he looked through the photos. “Now this one right here” he said, jabbing a finger at the silk veil “This is Acromantula silk. I know it is.”

Hermione choked and leaned over the photo near him “You mean it was woven from Acromantula silk? How would someone do that?” 

“Someone couldn’t” Hagrid said darkly “It has to be the creature itself. Only an Acromantula can weave its silk together. Aragog told me it is done very rarely. Only for an honored elder, usually for burial. I hated that I didn’t have one for Aragog when he…” Hagrid paused and sniffed, wiping his face with a giant handkerchief. 

Hermione chewed her lip “So how did the Greengrass family end up with it?” she wondered aloud and Hagrid shrugged.

Flipping to the next picture, Hermione pointed out the astrolabe “I thought this looked like what Firenze used in his teaching, when he was doing star gazing.” 

Hagrid peered at it closely “Could be” he said doubtfully “Hard to tell, I wasn’t up in the castle much when Firenze was here you know.” He shifted uncomfortably and Hermione squeezed his arm, remembering what a hard year that had been.

The necklace earned a snort and a shake of the head “No idea” he muttered, but he stopped at the last picture. “What did you say this was?” He asked Hermione

She flipped back to her notes “Kudu horn. Carved. Was in a Muggle museum of natural history.”

Hagrid traced the curling shape of the horn. “It looks an awful lot like…” he trailed off and stood, rifiling through the bookcases until he grabbed a photo album. He flipped through it rapidly until he came to a picture of Gawp, smiling big at the camera and standing next to a similar looking horn. He shoved the book across to Hermione “This is a bugle” he said, gesturing to the horn “It has another name in the tongue of the Giant’s but its a bugle for all intents and purposes. They use them to communicate, each group has one and it is marked distinctive for that group.”

“Sort of like a shofar” Hermione said. Hagrid looked puzzled and she waved a hand “Muggle term, well, Muggle Jewish term. It’s complicated. You were saying?”

“Right, well, if it is that then whatever group this belonged to would be feeling adrift without it. Essentially cut off from communication.” Hagrid shut the book and put it back on the shelf.

Hermione looked thoughtful “So, we have precious objects from Acromantula, Giants, possibly Centaurs, and then a mystery necklace and hammer. It might be the start of something but I need to do more research.”

Hagrid smiled and hugged her, knocking the wind out of her in the process “If anyone can figure it out you can. Did I hear right that the Malfoy boy is working on this? He isn’t giving you any trouble is he?”

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly “No, he’s no trouble. He’s changed a lot Hagrid. I know he was awful in school but he’s grown into himself.”

“It’s like that, is it?” Hagrid said knowingly while Hermione spluttered and protested. “Well now” he cut in “It is almost supper time and you should be getting back to the castle.”

“Thank you for your help Hagrid” Hermione said seriously “I would never have figured this out without you.” Hagrid smiled and waved her on her way. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: He’s still behaving rather well and hasn’t popped up to interrupt me nearly as often as I thought he would. Either he likes the direction or is just bored. Hopefully not bored. Ugh, imposter syndrome is the worst

Hermione stopped by the library on her way to the Great Hall and was surprised to see Draco sitting at the table near her desk “Hi” she said and he jumped slightly.

“Oh, hi” he answered, gathering his things together “I was just writing a few more notes. Thought I would find you here but you were out.”

“I went to see Hagrid” she replied “I think I have some good leads but I need to let it percolate a little more.”

“I know what you mean” Draco sighed “The answers are only making more questions.” He rubbed his forehead and grimaced and Hermione made a split second decision.

“I don’t feel like facing the noise of the Great Hall, would you like to eat with me in my rooms?” she asked.

Draco looked surprised “If, you really don’t mind” he answered hesitantly. “I’m trying to keep a headache at bay and that sounds ideal.”

She smiled warmly “C’mon. I’ll ask the House Elves to bring us a little something.”

“Really?” he teased “The House Elves? I would have thought that you would be protesting them on principle. Hermione blushed and muttered something about them being paid and having time off and Draco pinched her arm lightly “I’m joking Granger” he said

They ate quietly, but it didn’t feel awkward. In fact, not that either of them would have admitted it, the somewhat domestic feel was quite nice. Hermione vanished for a few minutes and Draco set the dishes to washing and brewed a pot of tea. She looked surprised when she came back in but accepted a steaming cup and gestured to the sofa.

They sank down on opposite ends and the distance at once felt too far and much too close. Hermione fidgeted with her cup and refused to make eye contact and Draco stared at the fire and tried to keep his mind in the present. “So did you” “How was your” they both said at once and laughed awkwardly. Hermione gestured to Draco to continue “So did you have a good day?” he asked

She nodded, forehead wrinkling slightly “Made good headway on our project, plus I helped a few third years get some research they were after for DADA so that felt good. Blessedly few owls to deal with today, which always is a plus. How about you? Was your day ok?”

Draco considered “It was odd being back here” he admitted “But overall yes, it was a good day. I feel like I’ve taken a few steps forward but am not any closer.” He paused “And I’ve enjoyed spending time with you. It is a relief to work with someone with brains for a change.”

Hermione laughed aloud and Draco was oddly pleased to hear the sound. “I know Blaise is glad you are here” she said “He thinks Neville and I are terrible stick in the muds. We will go out for the occasional Butterbeer with him but nothing like the wild times he pines over. I’m sure he is hoping he can get something together with the ladies of Hogsmeade while you are here.”

Draco made a face “Not really my scene” he admitted “Despite what the papers say I’m a bit more of a homebody. In fact, that was one of the things that Astoria and I argued over. She liked being more social and I, well, I’ve had enough social notoriety for a lifetime.”

“Oh” Hermione said with forced casualness “Was that part of what happened? The papers of course tried to paint you as a terrible cad and her an incorrigible flirt.” 

Draco grimaced “Nothing of the sort. Well, she is a flirt but never in a way that was unfaithful. We just, wanted different things. Unfortunately we decided to have that conversation in public, loudly, when she had a bit too much to drink.” He stared down at his teacup and Hermione tried to think of a way to change the subject. 

“Yes, well, wanting different things can definitely be the death of a relationship” she said “Ron and I never got off the ground but I can’t imagine we would have lasted with how much he likes to be front and center. Oh, and the few other dates I’ve been on have been a mismatch from the start. They get all bent out of shape either because I’m more recognizable then they are OR because I won’t use my fame to get us good tables at the newest restaurants. There was one, I thought it was good but...” She trailed off and frowned at her tea, swirling the cup slightly.

Draco saw the way her shoulders tensed and her face flinched, like she was fighting off a bad memory. Without thinking he reached across the gap and put his warm hand on top of hers “I’m sorry” he said sincerely “For whatever they did.” She stared down at his hand on top of hers and tentatively ran her thumb along his palm. 

“Yes, well” she said in a husky voice, and then cleared her throat “It’s ancient history at this point. Usually it stays there except when I get all maudlin and nostalgic.” Draco squeezed her hand before moving his, and she sighed a little at the loss of warmth and contact. 

Draco stood and put his cup by the sink “Thank you for dinner” he said, gathering his things and heading for the door. Hermione followed, tempted to ask him to stay longer. Draco paused and looked at her “I’d like to return the favor” he said with a slight smirk.

“The favor of asking the House Elves to bring us dinner?” she shot back and he grinned

“The favor of hosting dinner” he corrected “My place tomorrow?” She rolled her eyes but nodded and he smiled one more time before he went out the door. 

**

Blaise was ensconced in his chair when he walked into his room. “Merlin’s saggy balls I almost hexed you!” Draco exclaimed, gathering up the things he had scattered inadvertently. “How did you get in here?”

“Wizard” Blaise said in a bored tone “Also a staff member of the castle. You will need to add more wards if you want to keep me out. Of course” he said with a slight leer “Maybe you are hoping someone else will come IN.” 

Draco chucked a book at his head, which Blaise ducked easily, before flopping down on the couch and running hands through his hair. “You caught me” he said with a sigh “I’m hoping to strike up a mad affair with Madam Pomfrey.” 

Blaise snorted and summoned two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. Draco shook his head so Blaise poured himself a hefty amount. “Your smitten” he said “I’ve never seen it this bad.”

Draco scowled at his friend “I’ve been here a DAY.” He reminded him

Blaise shrugged “Doesn’t matter. This is more then just wanting to get her in bed, you want to be cozy and boring and have long talks by the fire together.” Draco considered and Blaise pointed a triumphant finger at him “See!” he crowed “That is exactly what you want. Merlin, no wonder you couldn’t keep a firecracker like Astoria.” 

“How could that be possible” Draco asked in a low voice “I barely know her.”

“You’ve known each other since you were 11” he reminded her “Sure you weren’t friends but you KNEW each other. And in the past few years you’ve hung out, right? Talked a little, been friendly. You hang out with Potter for Godric’s sake and I’m sure he waxes poetic about Granger. Why does it seem so improbable that when you spend some time together you realize it is something you’d like to do more of.”

“I changed my mind” Draco said, gesturing towards the Firewhiskey. Blaise poured him some and Draco swirled the amber liquid. “And her?” he asked, and hated how vulnerable his voice sounded.

Blaise considered “Well, she isn’t the kind for one night stands. Believe me, I’ve tried. She dated here and there. She had one long relationship with a witch in London but that didn’t end well, don’t ask I don’t know the story. She and Ron have always been just friends and Harry is like her brother. Up here at Hogwarts its just me and then Neville who is besotted with Hannah Abbott. She hasn’t gone for any of the older professors so I guess that isn’t her kink.” Draco glared at him and Blaise shrugged “What? Just trying to be thorough. Point is, there isn’t anyone special in her life right now that I know of. So, why not you?”

Draco stared at the fire for a long time, not even moving when Blaise slipped out and returned to his own room.

**

Draco ventured down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but was disappointed to not see Hermione. “She’s already been through” Neville said “She had an early delivery to meet at the library.”

“Oh, thanks” Draco replied, then cringed inwardly. Was he being that obvious? How could Neville know who he was looking for. Sullenly he ate and then went off to the library to find Hermione.

Pushing open the door he headed straight for the circulation desk. He was a little surprised to see that she had conjured a giant white board and was writing and pinning various things to it and connecting them all with a web of lines. “Uh, Granger. Why do you have a murder wall set up in the library?”

“How do you know what a murder wall is” she asked, without taking her eyes off her notes.

“Not from personal experience I assure you” Draco said with a smirk “Law and Order, obviously.”

Hermione turned slowly, one eyebrow raised “You watch Law and Order. Television in general?”

“I’m just full of surprises” he said blandly and Hermione rolled her eyes before going back to the board.

**Wait, hold up, you really watch Law and Order?**

** _I find it soothing. Limited scope, neatly wrapped up by the end of the episode_ **

**I have so many questions**

** _Yes, well. I don’t feel like answering_ **

“OK” she said, pointing at what she had laid out “Here is what we know so far. 5 artifacts, all had been in their current collection for around 20 years. The identified ones so far have important objects from Acromantula, Giants and possibly Centaurs. The 3 from private collections were all Pureblood families.” 

“I’m not much for gambling” Draco said drily “But I’d bet the two in the museums were purchased from Purebloods AND that the remaining two objects come from other marginalized communities.” Hermione nodded in agreement

“And what did you figure out?” She asked and he flipped open his notebook

“I know that someone at the scene, who left all of the overflowing magic, was a Pureblood witch who went to Hogwarts.” Hermione looked impressed and Draco allowed himself a slightly smug grin. “I know” he said “I’m good.” She groaned and turned back to her board.

“Why would Purebloods have objects that are important to other groups?” Hermione asked

Draco came up and stood next to her “Display of wealth and dominance” he said in a low voice “What shows that you are powerful more then taking something precious that belongs to someone else. Not only that, but Centaurs, Acromantula, Giants…many Purebloods wouldn’t even consider them to be capable of having a culture and history.” He ran a hand through his hair and Hermione bit her lip, wishing she could do the same, and tuck the loose bits behind an ear “We are a fucked up bunch” he said bitterly and she gave a soft snort of laughter.

“Present company excluding” she said generously and he gave her a lopsided smile. “It’s a lovely day” she said abruptly “Care to stroll in the Forbidden Forest and talk to some centaurs?” 

Draco gave an exaggerated bow and offered Hermione his arm. She laughed and took it, trying not to react to the tingle that raced up her spine when they were touching. Heads together and exchanging theories they made their way to the front gate. Blaise and Neville were just leaving the Great Hall and watched the pair of them leave. Blaise slipped his tea thoughtfully “5 galleons says they hook up before the end of the week” 

Neville rolled his eyes “I say 10 galleons they are dating by the end of the week” he countered and Blaise nodded in agreement. 

“Well” Blaise sighed “Not all of us can take romantic strolls with beautiful witches. Off to the pitch” he saluted Neville and headed off. 

**

Draco grew quiet the closer they got to the Forbidden Forest. Hermione imagined that it had all sorts of unpleasant memories for him. She pretended not to notice and pointed out the various plants and asked Draco what their best uses in potions were. Sufficiently distracted, they got to the clearing where Hermione had met the centaurs before. “What do we do now?” Draco asked quietly and Hermione shrugged

She plopped down on the ground and stretched out her legs “We wait” she said simply. Huffing in frustration, Draco sank down beside her.

“Really? Just wait?” He asked and Hermione nodded

“Centaurs are proud, independent, they have their own lives going on. We just have to hope that they sense us in the forest and decide we are worth talking with.” She tilted her head back, watching the shadows of the leaves shifting and changing above her.

Draco was distracted by the curls tumbling down her back and the stray leaf that had gotten lodged in one of them. Tentatively, he reached out and freed the leaf before tucking the curl back behind Hermione’s ear. She didn’t say anything but her breath caught slightly. He opened his mouth but before any words came out a Centaur stepped out of the shadow. Hermione scrambled up and bowed to him “Firenze” she said respectfully and the Centaur inclined his head to her “In the course of an investigation we may have come upon and object of significance to the centaur population.” She reached into her robe and pulled out the photo of the astrolabe. 

Firenze took the photo and studied it carefully “This is an early astrolabe” he said, hiding any emotion or reaction “In fact, this looks very much like one of the first known astrolabes created by the centaurs. It had been taken in a raid many years ago.” He gave Hermione a hard look “Why are you asking me about this?”

“It was taken from a wizarding manor” she said simply “If it does belong to the centaurs I want to track it down so we can return it.”

Firenze looked skeptical “If it was taken from a wizarding family, wouldn’t the Ministry return it to that family?”

“Not necessarily” Draco cut in “If we can prove that it belongs to the centaurs then it would fall under the Magical Objects Repatriation Act and would be returned to the original group.”

“Well” Firenze said carefully “This certainly looks like the astrolabe that was taken about twenty years ago. However, I wouldn’t be able to prove it because that astrolabe was recovered about a month ago.”

Hermione and Draco looked quickly at each other and Hermione took a deep breath “What were the circumstances of it being returned?” She asked carefully and Firenze considered her question.

“It was just returned” he said blandly “We had kept the space open for it and one day when the caretaker went in, it was back.”

Draco frowned slightly “Did the caretaker notice any magical residue?” Firenze shrugged and handed the photo back to Hermione.

“Good day” he said and Hermione and Draco both bowed as he vanished into the woods.

Neither of them talked until they were out of the forest. Then Hermione yanked her hair back into a bun and growled in annoyance. “Well that was less than helpful.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Draco said thoughtfully “He basically confirmed that not only is this a Centaur astrolabe but it is one that was of importance and was mysteriously returned to the rightful owner soon after it was taken.” 

“And?” Hermione said in annoyance

“And” he continued patiently “That gives us another clue. Potentially whoever is doing this is taking things that don’t belong to wizards and returning them to the groups they do belong to.”

Hermione stopped suddenly and Draco almost tripped over her “Like Robin Hood” she said slowly

“Sure” Draco said “Whoever that is.”

“It’s still just a theory” she groused, bending to pick up a stone and throw it into the Black Lake “We still have two unidentified objects, two missing collectors and four objects still unaccounted for.” She picked up another stone but stopped, gazing down at it like she was seeing it for the first time. She rifled through her robes and pulled up the picture of the necklace. Thrusting the photo and the rock in Draco’s face she shook them slightly. 

He took them and looked them over, a bit puzzled at what she wanted him to see. She tapped her foot and pointed from one to the other. “I think its the same. I think I know why it looked so familiar. The Triwizard Tournament, the merpeople, the one that came to talk to Dumbledore.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly “Are you sure?”

“No” she bit out “I think I remember but I’m not sure.”

Draco hesitated, “I could look” he said and Hermione’s eyes shot up “I’m a good Legilimens” he reminded her “I won’t look at anything I’m not supposed to.” She twisted her hands together and chewed her lip before nodding and stepping closer to him. Touching a finger gently to her head, Draco closed his eyes and dove backwards through her memories to 4th year. Taking pains to not see anything along the way the focused just on the challenge by the lake. He paused when the merperson rose out of the lake to talk to Dumbledore and looked carefully at the necklace. Pulling back gently he broke the connection and stepped back. Hermione looked a little shaky but gestured at him to share. “I think it is similar” he said “I can’t be 100% sure but certainly worth investigating further.”

“Good enough for right now” Hermione said decidedly and they went the rest of the way up to the castle. 

***

Draco had some ministry paperwork to catch up on so he and Hermione parted at the library. She updated the wall with the information they now had about the astrolabe and their guess on the necklace’s origins. It still wasn’t a solid theory, but the idea of a Robin Hood like figure who was reclaiming objects stolen from marginalized communities was certainly tracking so far.

A group of 5th years panicking about a transfiguration project came in and took up the rest of her afternoon. She was a little surprised to see the shadows lengthening and the students trickling out for dinner. 

When she got back to her rooms there was a note pinned to the door “Dinner at 7:00pm.” Hermione grinned a little giddily, she’d almost forgotten that Draco had promised to “make” dinner that night. Dropping her things she looked at herself critically in the mirror. She was a little bedraggled from their trek in the forest. 

** _I resent that_ **

**What?**

** _The air quotes around make. _ **

**You are impossible**

Pulling open her wardrobe she scanned her options, fingers coming to rest on a silky red dress. She’d bought it ages ago but had only worn it out once. Holding it up against herself she smiled at how the color made her skin glow. She knew it hugged her in the right places, without feeling too revealing, and she felt like a queen wearing it. She lay the dress down and considered, if she wore it then she was definitely sending a signal that this was more then dinner between colleagues. She touched up her hair and frowned at her reflection. Was it such a problem if she DID want to send that signal? They were both single. If he was interested, and that was a big if, then what was the harm? Before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled the dress over her head and slipped on her shoes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Turns out he actually IS pleased with how I’m handling the story so far. You could have knocked me down with a feather. Apparently his only complaint is that I haven’t spent nearly enough time waxing poetic over how handsome he is. I rolled my eyes so hard I think I pulled a muscle. Light lemons here to compensate

The knock at the shared door sent Draco flying across the room. He yanked it open and then went back to the stove, where a pot was threatening to boil over. Hermione walked in and stopped dead, jaw dropping “Are you...cooking?” she asked in disbelief

“I told you I would make dinner” Draco said pointedly as he moved platters and bowls to the table.

Hermione slid into a seat and inhaled the delicious, spicy smell of curry. “I know, but I didn’t know you meant you would MAKE make dinner” she shot back “This smells delicious by the way.”

“It’s my signature dish” Draco said with a hint of smugness “Shocked, Granger?”   


“That you have any self preservation or survival skills?” she retorted “Yes, flabbergasted.”

He raised a glass to her and she took a sip, smiling at him over the rim. Just as he was taking a sip, Draco realized what she was wearing and how much of her burnished skin was showing and he choked a little. “Granger, you look, amazing” he said in admiration.

“Shocked, Malfoy?” she asked sweetly and he lifted an eyebrow

“That you have an incredible body to match your fiery wit and intelligence? Not in the slightest.” He held her gaze until she felt her face heating up but she refused to look away first. She inwardly rejoiced when the corners of his mouth lifted in a half smile and he bent his head over his plate again.

Her head was buzzing slightly and she felt a shiver run up her spine. She forgot how much fun it was to  _ flirt _ , which she had to admit was exactly what they were doing. The conversation was easy and neutral but every move on their parts was deliberate. During a heated discussion, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, making her swallow hard. In return she lay a hand on his wrist while she was laughing at some remark he made and was rewarded with a spot of pink on his cheeks. She bent over to get something out of a low cupboard and later he brushed against her back as he reached for cups on a higher shelf. By the time they were on the couch with cups of tea, Hermione felt like she might combust from the tension, but Draco seemed completely collected. 

Conversation lulled and Hermione was staring absently at the fire. Draco’s voice broke into her thoughts “You’re too far away. Come closer.” Hermione hesitated, then scooted so she was next to him, legs curled up on the couch. He reached an arm around her back and pulled her in the last bit, running his thumb across the back of her neck and making shockwaves shoot straight through her. “I’ve been wanting to touch you all night” he murmured and she shivered as his breath ghosted across her ear. 

“Oh” she said non-chalantly, her bravado betrayed by the slight gasp in her words.

He gave a low laugh “Don’t pretend you didn’t notice” he chided “And unless I am really mis-reading things, you were feeling something similar.”

She took a chance and glanced up, brown eyes meeting silver, “No” she admitted “You read things exactly right.” Her tongue darted out nervously “In fact” she continued “I’d really like to kiss you, if that would be ok.”

He groaned, “I thought you’d never ask” and dipped his head to capture her mouth. 

Hermione felt like she was falling. That was the only way to describe it. The feeling of his mouth on hers, his hands gently tangled in her curls. She finally, FINALLY, had the chance to run her fingers through his hair and he moaned appreciatively into her mouth. 

They kissed for one minute? 10 minutes? 6 hours? She didn’t know and she didn’t care. But, when his hand slid down her back and his thumb tentatively stroked the curve of her breast, she tensed. He immediately pulled back and sat up “I’m sorry” he said “Not ok?” She fidgeted, it had felt wonderful and she was warring internally with herself. He cupped her face and looked her in the eyes “what is it?” he asked and she huffed out a sigh.

“I don’t do one night stands” she blurted out “I’ve tried. They make me feel awful. Plus, we have to work together until this thing for the ministry is solved. So,” she trailed off and looked away uncomfortably.

Draco pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin “I don’t do one night stands either” he admitted softly. “And I know we have to work together. I also know that I would really like to see where this might go.” She sat up and looked at him critically, trying to see if she was supposed to be reading between any lines. He held her gaze.

“Alright” she said softly “Well, how about dinner tomorrow...my place?”

He wrapped his arms gently around her and hugged her close “That sounds lovely. Now, may I walk you home?”

She laughed and allowed him to escort her to the shared door. She stood on tiptoe and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek “Goodnight” she said “Thank you for dinner.”

“Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well” 

It wasn’t until the door had closed that she realized he had called her by her first name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oh my gosh y’all. I know that I spend a fair amount of these author notes complaining about Draco but you should have seen how giddy he was to re-read the bit about their first kiss. It was positively indecent how cute it was. Also, I wish you could have been there when I tried to explain what "lemons" meant in this context...

Usually, Hermione would have been worried about how awkward things were going to be. She might have preplanned interactions and how she was going to monitor her behavior. But this time, she just...wasn’t. Maybe it was because she felt safely isolated at Hogwarts, or because he hadn’t pressured her at all for anything more. Whatever it was, she refused to analyze it to death and was determined to enjoy it.

It helped that they didn’t see each other until lunch. Hermione had classes to support and Draco was holed up on Ministry business. After eating they headed to the library to review what they already knew. The spiderweb of information was growing, but Hermione was frustrated “If we could just PROVE that the necklace was a merpeople piece then we could be more confident about a pattern.” she said for the 2nd or 3rd time. “The Hogwarts library has a disgusting lack of information. I will remedy that as soon as possible.” 

Draco seemed lost in thought and barely noticed her pacing back and forth. “Granger” he said quietly “I can almost guarantee the books we need are at Malfoy Manor.” She stopped in her track and stared at him, he shifted a little and pinched the bridge of his nose “I know. I just, well, I know. But it is one of the best libraries in the world.” He grinned crookedly “I actually think you would be in love with it if it wasn’t, you know, where it was.”

Hermione exhaled and sank into her chair. “Is there any way to get what we need and bring it here?”

“There might be a few texts that could travel” he replied “But a lot of them are chained to the Manor. I could go and do the research and report back. I don’t, ah, go there very much myself but I could.”

Hermione watched as a blank mask slid into place, his features schooled to hide any emotions. She wasn’t fooled, she could do that mask as well when needed. He was worried. She remembered Harry saying Narcissa had moved to France and Lucius was still in Azkaban and that Draco never talked about the Manor. Whatever happy memories might be there had been wiped out by Voldemort. She couldn’t ask him to go back there alone.

“I’m free all day tomorrow” she said abruptly “We can go after breakfast.” Gratitude flashed through his eyes and he reached out and squeezed her hand tentatively. She smiled at him before turning back to her notes. 

At 5:00, Hermione stretched and gathered her things. “I have a dinner to prepare” she said jokingly “Come by at 7:00?” 

Draco’s smile was genuine “Wouldn’t miss it” he said sincerely and gave her hand another discreet squeeze. Butterflies tickled Hermione’s stomach as she left the library.

What Draco didn’t know was that Hermione’s competitive nature had been kicked into high gear when he had actually cooked for her. He had done Indian, she was determined to impress as well. 

** _I KNEW IT_ **

**That she was trying to one-up you? This is Hermione Granger we are talking about here.**

** _Well, I can still be officially smug about it now_ **

**Like that ever stopped you before....**

  
  


Draco knocked just as she was putting the ambitious paella she had tackled onto the table. He paused for a moment and then kissed her warmly on the cheek. She would have been embarrassed to admit how much that simple touch sent her blood racing. 

He seemed more subdued at dinner, eating mechanically and without any of the flirty banter from the night before. Hermione kept glancing at him, not sure if she should ask straight out what was bothering him. “Is it the Manor?” she finally blurted out, and he put his fork down and sighed

“Yes” he said simply “I have avoided going back there since the end of the war. I just, well, I’m just not looking forward to it.”

Hermione frowned “Can you apparate into the Manor itself? Can you get us right into the library?”

Draco considered “The wards should allow it. I certainly know the room well enough. It was the only safe place during the worst years.”

She took his hand “Then let’s do that” she said “Just go right there and then leave. I can’t say that I’m eager to have a full tour or anything.” 

His smile was more like a grimace, she knew he was remembering her last visit there. “Ok” he said quietly “That should help.” She squeezed his hand again and went to get dessert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Mental health is a really interesting thing. Telling these stories can be difficult and cathartic all at the same time. Draco is, doing ok, although I think that is mostly because he’s been working through this stuff with a therapist (or “mind healer” as he so quaintly puts it) for a while now. Anyway, I don’t think there is anything too triggering but since he was bothered by it I wanted to warn you.

The next morning was bright and clear, but both Hermione and Draco were wrapped up in their own thoughts. They walked to the boundaries of Hogwarts in silence and it was only once they had passed through the wards that Draco turned to face her. “Ready?” he asked and she made a face

“Not really” she admitted “But, might as well get this over with.” He gave her a ghost of a smile and tucked her close in the crook of his arm. She nestled into him slightly, enjoying the closeness and warmth and his clean sharp smell. Then there was the yank of apparation.

When Hermione got her bearings, she gave a gasp. Warm candles illuminated a vast room. It stretched out and up and on every surface were books. She stepped forward tentatively, and traced her hands along the volumes. Draco stood back, watching her, the reverence in her face was, frankly, adorable.

Just behind them their was a pop and a tentative voice said “Master Draco?”

“Mipsy!” Draco said with genuine pleasure and dropped to one knee to embrace a small house elf. Hermione looked like she could have been knocked over with a feather and Draco laughed at her shocked expression. “Ms. Granger” he said formally “Please meet Mipsy. Loyal, treasured and  _ free _ elf of the House of Malfoy.” 

Mipsy bobbed a curtsy and her eyes went wide. “Ms. Granger! It is an honor to meet you. You are much talked about among House Elves and we are greatly for your continued work.” Hermione blushed, she had come a long way since SPEW but she still had a passion for advocating for marginalized communities. 

Rounding on Draco, Mipsy shook a finger at him “Master Draco! What are you doing here? Do you think Mipsy is not taking care of the Manor? Are you checking on me? When the wards were activated by you I thought for sure something terrible had happened.” 

“Mipsy knows my  _ dislike _ of visiting here” Draco explained to Hermione “She takes care of the Manor, keeps everything in order so the magic of the house does not run amok. She also visits me at my flat to help keep ME in order.” Mipsy nodded emphatically and Hermione smiled “Don’t worry Mipsy” he said kindly “We just needed to use the library. I trust you completely on the rest of the Manor and we will be out of your way as soon as we can.”

“Take your time Master” Mipsy said, giving a nod to Hermione and a conspiratorial wink to Draco “I’m sure Master and Ms. Granger will have much to keep them busy here.” Draco blushed furiously and Hermione snorted behind her hand. “Do you require anything else?” Mipsy asked as innocently as she could.

Hermione took pity on Draco, and smiled at Mipsy “We left this morning without much breakfast. I would love some tea and toast if you have it.” Mipsy nodded excitedly and whisked off to the kitchen, while Hermione turned to Draco “Well,” she said “If Mipsy is anything like the House Elves at Hogwarts she will be returning with a seven course feast in a few minutes, so we should probably get started.”

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and smiled ruefully. “This way” he said.

Hermione paused “Is there any reason I should be, ah, concerned? Any enchantments or the like that might...dislike me being here.”

“No” Draco said with certainty “One of the tasks that Mispy has been working on since I became Lord Malfoy is dismantling any such delightful additions by my relatives.” He grimaced and continued “The house itself has a certain amount of...sentience...but it has always respected and responded to power, regardless of the source. I should imagine it will be delighted you are here.” Hermione digested this interesting tidbit, determined to follow up on it later.

Hermione and Draco worked quietly, going through the shelves to gather up likely books. Returning to the front of the room they found a cheerful fire in the grate and two chairs pulled up to the table. As Hermione had predicted, a mountain of food was waiting them and they began to eat and read.

After an hour, Hermione made a triumphant noise and turned her book towards Draco. A two page spread labeled “ADORNMENTS OF THE MERPEOPLE” showed a number of high color paintings of necklaces, crowns and what seemed like ceremonial pieces. While it didn’t tell them why the stolen piece was particularly significant, it did make them more certain it was a creation of the merpeople. 

Hermione’s eyes kept drifting to the rest of the library and Draco was trying not to laugh out loud at her. “Go on” he finally said “I want to cross check the other pieces we’ve identified but that is a formality. I know you are dying to explore.” Hermione didn’t hesitate, she jumped up and pecked him on the cheek before disappearing down an aisle. Draco brushed his cheek gently, he could feel the heat from her lips still. 

Another hour passed and Draco was a little concerned that he hadn’t seen Hermione. He set aside his book and went looking for her. Walking up one aisle and down the next he was assaulted by memories of his childhood and the painful years of the war. Turning down another row, he nearly stumbled on a pile of books teetering unsteadily. Next to it, Hermione had a book open in her lap and two more held in place by fingers. She had pulled her hair severely off her neck and was completely lost. Draco sank quietly down next to her, not wanting to disturb her reading. He breathed in quietly, trying to calm his mind that kept throwing memories at him. Instead, he watched Hermione read, felt the stillness of the room and listened to the distant sound of the crackling fire. 

Hermione flipped the page of a particularly old book and a puff of dust shot up towards him. The smell was stale and ancient and suddenly Draco was assaulted by the stench of Voldemort and his snake that had filled the Manor. His breathing got short and Hermione looked up in alarm. She took in his wide eyes and jerky movements and wrapped her arms around him. Draco felt the pull of apparition and they landed in the middle of her rooms. She sank down in front of him and took his hands. “Draco” she said calmly, insistently, “Listen to my voice. Follow my directions. In, and out. That’s it. You are doing wonderfully.” Draco let himself focus only on what Hermione was telling him and the flutters of panic ebbed. She stroked his face and hair, getting up to sit on the couch next to him and pulling him into her arms. 

**

The day passed somewhat mechanically for Draco. He knew he went to lunch, flew with Blaise and worked some more in the library with Hermione. He also knew that when they were together she was watching him warily. As the light started to fade, he felt her hand on his wrist “Come to dinner with me” she said quietly and he barked a laugh

“Ah ah ah” he chided “It is my turn to make dinner. I see your paella and raise you...something.”

Her grip was insistent “Come to dinner with me” she repeated. He didn’t have the energy to put up a fight and just nodded and followed her to her rooms.

Hermione moved quietly around the kitchen, putting together a much less elaborate supper then she had the night before. She pulled her chair close to him and stroked his arm or laid her hand on his thigh as they ate. Draco was struggling to stay composed, to shove all of the emotions and thoughts and feelings back into their proper boxes. When dinner was over he got up to go, and once again felt her hand on his wrist. “Stay with me” she said quietly. He opened his mouth to make some racy or snarky comment but she put a finger on his list “Just, stay.” she said quietly. He felt his defenses crumble and she led him to her room. 

** _Isn’t she amazing_ **

**What?**

** _I said, isn’t she amazing. She just...is_ **

**That was...unexpectedly sweet. **

Draco had expected to sleep terribly, plagued by nightmares and intrusive thoughts. So, he was completely disoriented when he woke up to light streaming through the window. Hermione’s warmth seemed to have seeped into his bones and he felt almost weightless. He wasn’t even sure why he was awake, until he heard the tapping of an owl at the window. Sliding out of bed carefully, trying not to wake her, he retrieved the messages. Reading through them he nodded once, before climbing back into bed. 

When he woke up again, Hermione was gone. He panicked for a moment before remembering that he was in  _ her _ bed and it was unlikely she had made a run for it. He could hear her moving around in the kitchen and he padded out to find her. He smiled at her wild curls and the little song she was humming as she danced slightly around the kitchen. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her as she squealed. “You are lucky I didn’t whack you with a spatula Malfoy!” she scolded and waved the instrument in his face. 

“If you did that I’d have to spank you with it Granger” he shot back and smirked at her intake of breath and the desire that flashed through her eyes “Oh, that thought doesn’t displease you. Interesting.” he said and turned to pour a cup of tea. Hermione wanted to give a witty comeback, but her brain was otherwise occupied. 

Hermione plunked a plate down on the table and sat across from him, suddenly feeling a little bit shy. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time” Draco said sincerely and Hermione smiled at him.

“Me too” she admitted “I missed.” she trailed off and he nodded understandingly

Draco snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering the messages, and went to retrieve the letters. “These came early this morning” he said “One confirmation that the two pieces stolen from museums were indeed acquired from Pureblood families” Hermione’s eyes lit up that their theory had been proven. “The other” he said “Is from Gringotts. Interestingly, it says that the Gringotts Bank will be closed today for an unexpected bank holiday.” Hermione slid her chair around and rested her chin on Draco’s shoulder, reading rapidly. 

“A celebration” she said slowly “For the return of a treasured item.” Her eyes went wide and she stared at Draco “How much do you want to bet that the treasured item is a golden hammer.” 

“I wouldn’t bet anything” Draco answered “Because I feel certain I’d lose.”

Hermione got up and started pacing “I mean. I know we don’t know for sure but it just fits all right, doesn’t it? Goblins...metalworking…a hammer. Assuming its right, assuming that is what they are talking about then I think our Robin Hood theory is gaining more traction.”

“Once again love” Draco said patiently “What?”

“Not what” she corrected “Who. Its a Muggle tale. About a robber who steals from the rich to give to the poor.” 

“Ahhhh” Draco said with understanding “And in our case she is stealing from the Purebloods to give back to the communities they stole from.” 

“Yes” Hermione confirmed and stopped “Of course. That does not lead us any closer to WHO it is and we can’t even fully prove that the objects ARE those objects unless we can exam them and somehow I think that the Goblins, Centaurs and Merpeople are not going to be super forthcoming with letting us check them out.”

“And I’m not going anywhere near an Acromantula colony” Draco muttered with a shiver.

Hermione flopped back into her chair “So, we are actually no closer then we were before.”

“That's not exactly true” Draco pointed out “We know it is a Pureblood witch and we know they are going for objects that wizards own but are significant to other groups. So, we just need to figure out what other objects might be tempting. Or” he suddenly paused and looked thoughtful “MAKE another object that would be irresistible.” 

Hermione sat up, watching him carefully “Go on” she said

Now it was Draco’s turn to get up and pace “What if” he said “What if we find an object...or create one...make one up even that is of great value to another group. Then, since we know that this is Pureblood, we plant the information among the Pureblood circles. There is a chance the thief could come to us.”

Hermione looked doubtful “OK, while I buy that we could come up with a plausible object. How are you intending to plant it on a Pureblood and then be able to keep up a 24/7 stakeout until she shows up?”

“Malfoy Manor” Draco said simply

“No” Hermione said reflexively “Absolutely not”

“Why not” Draco challenged

“Why not” she laughed “He asks why not. Well, for one, it would mean putting on Pureblood airs and I know for a fact that you have been working very hard to distance yourself fro that  _ lifestyle. _ For another, you would have to spend significant time in Malfoy Manor and one morning almost did you in. Finally, it might be dangerous!” She rounded on him, hands on her hips and gave him her fiercest glare. 

Malfoy crossed the room to her and tangled his hands in her hair. Pulling her in he gave her a searing kiss that left her breathless. “What was that for” she gasped 

“For caring” he said simply before kissing her again. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oh wow y’all. I got in TROUBLE for ending the last chapter on that note. Apparently he wants all the details to be shared with the world at large. I told him that you all had very active imaginations and could probably fill things in much better then I could. There was much muttering and insulting of my abilities and normally it would have sent me into a tailspin but for some reason this time it is just funny. So, please assure him that you all are very well equipped to imagine many debauched scenarios and that you have all faith in his prowess with women.

In the end, Malfoy wore her down. She just couldn’t come up with a plausible alternative and finally had to admit it. “Besides” he added “The house will do the watching.” Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him “Remember, I said it is semi sentient? If I tell it that this object is not to be taken and anyone who tries should be...disallowed from leaving the premise then it will help me with that. Plus Mipsy” he added as an afterthought.

Hermione grumbled, but any time it got too loud Draco would just kiss her soundly and that usually distracted her for a few minutes. They spent the rest of the weekend plotting what the fake object could be. They finally decided it would be something that belonged to the Fae. Not only because there was a decent amount of research on that particular culture but also because the Fae generally ignored the wizards and would be less likely to raise a fuss or even hear about the ruse. 

Slamming a book shut, Hermione huffed loudly “The Fae are so...so....ephemeral! What on earth could be an object with any kind of permanence for them?”

Draco picked up the book she had discarded and flipped through it, finally coming to the chapter that talked about ways to protect yourself against the Fae. “Look here” he said “Iron and Rowan are some of the more commonly listed protections against enchantment or influence from Fae. Wouldn’t it make sense that they would want something that could neutralize those affects?”

Hermione gave a thoughtful “Hmm” and vanished into the stacks of the library. She returned with a thick volume titled “Elemental Opposites and Their Applications.” It let off a cloud of dust when she opened it and she thumbed through the pages. “Ok” she said finally “Silver. That seems to be the opposite of iron. It is moonlight vs. daylight and fire and silver is associated with the Fae in general.”

“Iron is also man-made and man shaped” Draco said thoughtfully “Crystals seem like a natural opposite of that. They form naturally into their shape.” Hermione nodded approvingly and jotted down the ideas. 

“Rowan…” she said slowly “What could be the opposite of Rowan wood.”

“Elder” Draco said suddenly “Whenever we visited mother’s family they always warned us away from the elder trees on the property. Said they were fairy trees.”

“Elder wood, silver and crystal” Hermione rolled the words thoughtfully and started sketching with her quill. A crown took shape, woven silver and wood topped by crystals. Draco watched and then quietly summoned Mipsy, whispering to her as she nodded excitedly. She vanished again and reappeared soon after with a bag.

Draco upended the bag on the table, out rolled crystals, silver bars and a few leafy branches. He bowed theatrically “Shall we transfigure?” 

“Where did those come from?” Hermione asked suspiciously and Draco rolled his eyes

“I stole them from children” he said in a conspiratorial whisper and she swatted his arm. “I saw what you were sketching and I asked Mipsy to bring them.” he answered “I figured if we had the base materials we could shape it how we wanted. It will stand up to scrutiny better then a glamour.” 

Hermione smiled and pulled the materials closer. Magic flowed out of her in a gentle trickle and the silver began to glow and bend. Draco picked up the wood and urged it in a loop around the silver where it wrapped and fused into a woven band. Picking through the crystals he found the largest and clearest and set it gently in the band. Hermione smoothed and finished the spells and the light faded from the crown. “It’s beautiful” she said in a half whisper and Draco smiled

“It is” he agreed “And, I liked working magic with you.” She didn’t respond, just gave him a gentle kiss.

**Was that a line**

** _I know this will come as a shock, but no. It was genuine._ **

**Huh**

Hermione hadn’t realized that creating the object would actually be the tricky part. Now, they had to figure out how to get word out among the Purebloods and set up an opportunity for it to be taken. Draco was picking at his dinner Sunday night when Blaise collapsed into the seat next to him “You look pale” he said and Draco rolled his eyes

“If you haven’t noticed, that is pretty much my defining characteristic” he snapped

“Ah yes” Blaise nodded sagely “But more then usual. You need to get out more. You should come to a party.”

An idea tickled Draco’s brain “Or...throw a party.” he said slowly. Blaise looked thoroughly confused and leaned in, pretending to take Draco’s temperature.

“You hate throwing parties” he reminded him

“True” Draco sighed “But I think I have to.” He filled Blaise in on the rough details of the case and the plan that he and Hermione had worked up.

“So you need to throw a Pureblood soiree at Malfoy Manor?” Blaise asked in disbelief “That is like every single thing you hate all wrapped up in one ghastly event.”

Draco drained his cup “Do you have a better idea?”

“No” Blaise conceded “I think it is actually perfect and will work. Do you know that it is a YOUNG witch that is doing this?”

Draco considered “No. Not really. I think if we do it with our generation and nothing happens then I can ask mother to do something similar with her set. Hopefully that would cover our bases.”

“Set the date and I’ll help make sure everyone is there” Blaise promised “You know Hermione won’t be able to come.”

Draco looked sullen and stabbed at his plate “I know” he sighed “And I’ll have to be my snotty worst and I have been trying so hard to put that behind me.”

“One night” Blaise said comfortingly “You can do it.”

***

The night of the party, Hermione lay across Draco’s bed as he dressed. His dress robes looked wonderful and she wished that she could be UNdressing him rather then planning to stay home while he was essentially baiting a thief. She sighed and rolled onto her back, pillowing her hands under her head and gazing at the ceiling. 

“One more thing” Draco said tiredly as he slipped on the signet ring and smoothed his robes “I have to don the Malfoy armor now.” Hermione propped herself up and watched as he straightened his back and tilted his chin up. She could almost see the mask of indifference and coldness sliding into place and it made her shiver. He stalked over to the bed and the mask dropped for just a second, he leaned down and kissed her soundly before the mask slipped back into place. Hermione knew she would never be able to sleep that night and went to find Neville and hope that he would be ok with her tagging along to Hannah’s. 

The floo roared to life and Draco stepped out into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. It seemed to almost glow and drip with opulence and Draco felt like he would hear the tapping of his father’s cane any minute. He knew he would have to carefully shield his mind or else he’d have a panic attack or break character and flee back to Hermione. 

Mipsy had set the dining room for an elegant dinner party and he scanned the place settings to see who Blaise had managed to entice. Theo, Pansy, Goyle, the Greengrass sisters (thankfully Astoria was far away from him), Millicent, Tracey, a few other names he recognized but couldn’t put a face to. The crown he and Hermione had created was part of the main centerpiece on the table. The crystals glittered from the candlelight and he knew it would attract attention right away. 

Mipsy appeared at his elbow, touching it lightly and letting him know the guests would be arriving soon. He gave a curt nod and turned on his heel to meet them. 

***

“Oh, that” Draco said, waving his cup airily and lacing his voice with indifference “Mother picked that up. YOU know how she is about baubles of any sort. She just insisted that we have it for the Manor.” He took a long sip and tried to look like he was just remembering something “Interesting story to it though. It is actually Titania’s crown.” Pansy raised one sculpted eyebrow “No, truly” he continued “Its unique properties protect the Fae who wears it from the affects of iron and the like.” He let his voice rise slightly, wanting to make sure that anyone trying to listen in would be able to hear. “Mother said the owner was just DEVASTATED to lose it. Tried to convince her it was precious to the “Fae people” but YOU know how Mother is when she has her heart set on something.” Pansy nodded in understanding, before turning to talk to Daphne on the other side.

Draco took another sip and scrutinized the crowd. Everyone seemed to be talking and gossiping without a care in the world. It was all a show of course. Each word and gesture was perfectly chosen to convey nothing and every ear was tuned in to try to pick up on useful bits of gossip. It was exhausting. Draco couldn’t wait to be rid of them and pleaded with Blaise to invite everyone to meet out for a nightcap so they could end at a reasonable time.

When the last guest had vanished in green flames, Draco laid his hands on the walls of the Manor. Murmuring to it he gave it instructions for protecting the crown and making sure that anyone who tried to take it was held, unharmed, until he could get there. He could feel the house sigh and accept the command and he sagged against he doorframe, suddenly feeling exhausted. The barriers in his mind were starting to crumble and he knew he had to leave soon before he was at the mercy of the memories. He stumbled through the floo into his room at Hogwarts and had to steady himself on the back of a chair. A small noise made him jump and pull his wand, until he saw it was Hermione curled up in a chair.

“How did you get in here?” He asked dully

“You didn’t set any extra wards” she pointed out “So, I just unlocked the door and came in.”

He was too exhausted to care and he collapsed on the couch. She moved quietly to him and pulled his head into her lap. Running her hands through his hair she kissed his forehead and asked quietly “How did it go.”

“It was awful. But, we did all we could to lay the trap.” he scrubbed his hands across his eyes “Now we just wait for the house to alert me if anyone comes back.”

Hermione paused “How will we know?”

Draco caught the “we” and felt absurdly pleased that she considered this a joint venture “Mipsy will get me” he answered and a yawn shuddered through him.

“Then you should sleep” Hermione said firmly “I’ll stay up to watch for her.”

Draco wanted to argue, but she had already begun stroking his hair again and he found he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I told him that I was starting on the last chapter and he smirked and said “as far as you know.” I am really getting tired of Slytherin mind games. I wish he would just tell me how much more of this their was to go. At the very least, you’ll get the resolution to the mystery. THAT much I can promise you.

It was late and Hermione had dozed off with her arms curled protectively around Draco. She startled when there was a pop and Mipsy was shaking her urgently. “Miss” she said in a loud whisper “Miss. You and Master need to come right away.” 

“Thank you Mipsy” Hermione said. She shook Draco gently “Wake up love. It’s time. We have to go.” She was so focused on the next stage that she didn’t hear the term of endearment slip from her lips. Mipsy heard, and filed that away to think about later. 

Adrenaline coursed through them both as they took hold of Mipsy to apparate back to the Manor. Draco had thought he should tell Hermione not to come, but one glance at the determined look in her eyes and he knew that would be futile. Landing in the foyer with Mipsy, they pulled their wands and crept down the hall. Hermione was worried the pounding of her heart would give them away and she concentrated on taking slow, even breaths.

Mipsy gently pushed open the door to the dining room and ushered them inside. They slid into the room and looked about warily. A few candles were still lit and they illuminated the crown in the centerpiece. Frozen, with her arm outstretched just inches away from it, was Daphne Greengrass.

“Well shit” Hermione heard Draco murmur and he made a few quick movements to cancel the wards. Daphne’s limbs twitched and she made to finish the grab for the crown, before realizing she wasn’t alone. 

In the same moment, Hermione disarmed her and Draco froze her to the spot. She glared at them mutinously and Hermione’s eyes flicked between Draco and Daphne unsure of how they should proceed. “Daph. What are you doing?” Draco asked tiredly 

“This doesn’t belong to you” she answered harshly but refused to say more

“Daphne” Hermione said gently “Why were you trying to steal the crown from Malfoy?”

Daphne turned her glare to Hermione “Are you seriously defending him?” she spat out “You! The champion of marginalized communities. You are going to defend his right to own something that doesn’t truly belong to him. That SHOULDN’T belong to anyone but its true owners. You should heard the way he was talking tonight. Disgusting. You wouldn’t be within ten feet of him if you could have heard” 

“Its a fake Daph” Draco cut in and she looked confused for a moment “We were trying to figure out who was stealing artifacts. We created it. The crown is a fake, my act tonight was fake. None of it was real.”

Daphne looked rapidly between the two of them, clearly trying to figure out if they were playing her “Well, whatever” she finally said “Go ahead, call the Aurors. The best you’ll get is that I maybe was attempting to steal something from your house. I don’t know ANYTHING about any other robberies” she added with sarcastic sincerity.

Draco looked at Hermione helplessly. He realized that he hadn’t thought this far down the road, to what would actually happen when they caught up with the witch. He’d been intrigued by the methods and by unraveling the answer but he also had come to side with her. The objects DIDN’T belong to the wizards who possessed them.

“I have an idea” Hermione said slowly “It is going to involve some galleons from you both and me calling in a favor with the Minister. 

***

“Well” Harry said, shutting the case file firmly “the families are relieved to have their possessions returned to them. I have to admit Mione, even our Auror Department couldn’t tell the difference and we know the museum won’t have the skill to challenge the authentication.”

“Returning fake objects was pretty devious my dear” Draco murmured in her ear “Are you sure you don’t have a little Slytherin in you?”

“Maybe I will later if I’m lucky” Hermione said in a low voice and Draco had to hide a snort of laughter with a cough and shifted so no one could see his body’s reaction to her insinuation.

“And as for your other proposal Ms. Granger” Minister Shacklebolt said sternly “I have authorized the creation of the Magical Objects Repatriation Department and, under advisement, have appointed Daphne Greengrass as head of operations. I trust you will help guide her in creating appropriate procedures and perhaps steer the drafting of legislation.”

“I would be more then happy to Minister” Hermione said sincerely and Draco squeezed her leg and smiled. “I think this will be a wonderful way to strengthen the ties between wizards and other magical communities and with the generous, anonymous, donation for a reparations fund I feel certain we will be able to get cooperation from wizards.” 

Shacklebolt nodded to her, a slight amused glint in his eye, and they took their leave. Heading back towards the Auror’s office Harry shoved a new file at Draco. “Here Malfoy. This is your next assignment. I know you need to get your things from Hogwarts so we’ll plan to start tomorrow?”

“Oh, sure, right” Draco said, he’d forgotten for a moment that wrapping up the case meant that he would be leaving Hogwarts, leaving Hermione. He could see her shoulders tense and slipped an arm around her waist “I could use a cup of tea, how about you?” She nodded mutely “I know this great spot” he added in a low voice “Very private, the food is to die for and the owner is absolutely the most stunning witch you’ve ever seen.” Hermione gave a small smile and allowed him to escort her to the floo. “Hogwarts” he said confidently, before stepping through. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter is completely out of my hands. He claims it brings the story up to present day, that where we left off was about three months ago. He also wanted me to say in a severe manner that this chapter is a gift for Hermione and that he is being generous letting you all read it but make no mistake that it is addressed to HER. Imagine I’m giving you a very fierce look while saying this.

The tap of the owl at his window caused Draco to look up. He ruffled the birds feather as he took the thick envelope it was carrying. He unfolded it and a genuine smile erupted across his face. Headmistress McGonagall’s script was as proper as she was and he read through her message eagerly. 

_ Mr. Malfoy, _

_ It is with great delight that I officially offer you the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You come highly recommended by Professor Slughorn and he is eager for you to start as soon as possible. Enclosed you will find your employment contract and the particulars of your assignment. Per your request, we have requested that the Castle give you the same rooms that you had while you were with us during the Ministry investigation. I have also refrained from informing the staff and will do so once you are settled in and have been able to share the news with those closest to you. _

_ I look forward to working with you, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

He’d been waiting for this and the minute he finished reading he summoned the bag he’d had packed and ready. Three months. Three long months of making do with weekends and odd evenings here and there. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough when it came to Hermione. 

Without a second glance, he stepped through the floo and into his “old” rooms. Everything looked the same, down to the connecting door to Hermione’s room. Smoothing his hair and robes nervously he knocked lightly at the door. “Who is it?” a voice called from the other side.

“It’s your new neighbor, I’m the Potions Master and wanted to introduce myself.”

** _Surprise! Oh, by the way, I resigned as a cursebreaker...did I forget to mention that? I also applied to work at Hogwarts...I might have neglected to say that also. Now my love, how this finishes is up to you. The way I see it we still have much of our story to write. I hope you enjoyed your gift._ **

** _~ DM_ **


End file.
